Farewell, my love
by The Impossible Writter
Summary: Not everything ends. Not love. Not always. – An alternative closure for the Eleventh Doctor.


N/A: I didn't enjoy the Christmas special myself. Eleven deserved a way better closure. His regeneration speech had good lines (you'll see them here), but I think some things could have been different, so I decided to rewrite and share it with you, in case someone didn't enjoy it either/is interested in another ending.

Have a good read! I bet you're going to have a really great year! *Ten's voice* :D

_(Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show.)_

* * *

The Doctor was about to regenerate. Clara was with him in the TARDIS.

– It's started, Clara, I can't stop it now. A whole new regeneration cycle… Taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in. – He looked at her with those big sad eyes.

– Doctor… – she whispered. Tears were streaming down her face.

He pressed some buttons and the TARDIS started flying. He crossed the console room and reached her, touching her left cheek gently.

– What is it?

– Sorry... It's just... – her voice broke. – I've seen all your faces, and I know you're always the same Doctor underneath, but... I'm gonna miss _you_ – she said almost inaudibly.

– Oh, Clara... – He got even closer to her. – Everything has its time. But times change, and so must I. We all change when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. – Clara was crying. The Doctor had both hands resting on her face, one on each side. – It's time for this chin boy to go, but I will not forget one line of this. I will always remember when the Doctor was me, this silly and drunk giraffe. And I will always remember_ you_. Clara, my impossible Clara Oswald, you have saved me so many times, in so many ways. You are not possible… – he said affectionately.

Tears streamed down the Doctor's face as he pressed his lips against hers and Clara kissed him back. It's warm and soft, but intense and passionate as well. They're ridiculously in love, and there's no reason to hide it anymore… But deep inside their souls, _they've always known_.

The Doctor felt a pang of pain in the region of the kidneys and moved away from her. Then, he felt more pangs _throughout his body_ and grimaced in pain. Clara tried to reach him, but he stopped her with a stuffy "no" and a hand waving. Turning his head towards her, he looked at her and said:

– Clara Oswald, you are forever seared onto my hearts. See you soon.

Then, the regeneration process took over the Doctor's body. A super bright light emanated from his hands and head, and Clara barely could look at him for one last time. The tears were not helping either. She's been torn into a million pieces again.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, everything seemed confusing and blurry for a while. He was dizzy. He had a new body to get used to.

On the other side of the console room, he saw a concrete thing for the first time. He saw _her_. Clara. He started walking towards her carefully because of the dizziness and because she seemed to be scared. And he was right. When he got close enough, he could see that she had wet scared eyes.

* * *

Clara was sad and afraid. Not afraid of _him_ (because he'd still be the Doctor), but of the whole regeneration thing. Would he be fine soon? How would he feel about her? How would he react when he first saw her? So many questions… She would know the answers soon.

The regeneration process seemed to be over, and he opened his eyes. A new man. No, not a new man; a new body for the _same_ man. He looked around and seemed to be confused. Once. Twice. Then, he finally saw her. And his expression softened.

He started walking towards her at a slow pace. Clara thought that he must be dizzy. He was getting closer, closer, closer… And stopped right in front of her. Staring at her with those new eyes for the first time. Staring at her with… _Wonder_ in the eyes. Like she's the most precious thing in the whole universe. Like she's the only thing that made sense at the moment. This made Clara relax a bit. New eyes… _Same look._ He might look different (and maybe he might even have a different personality), but he's still _her_ Doctor.

The eye contact was intense and quiet, no one said a word. Their minds were full of loud thoughts, but the silence remained between them. When he finally decided to talk, they both heard a crash noise from the flying TARDIS, that got mad and set them apart in the process. Making some effort, the Doctor reached Clara one more time and opened his mouth to break the silence. She looked at him with butterflies in her stomach, wondering what his first words to her would be, as he asked her:

– Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?


End file.
